1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to portable lighting devices and, more particularly, is concerned with a lighting device convertible between reading light and pen light configurations and having a single off/on light actuating switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lighting devices variously configured as miniature flashlights and as book or reading lights are well known in the prior art. Examples of lighting devices which are configured as book or reading lights are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,042 to Zeller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,340 to Dwosh et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,681 to Fisherman et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,622 to Sottile, U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,416 to Hartley et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,528 to Vandenbelt. A drawback of these and other prior art lighting devices is that their designs restrict them to a single type of use or purpose, either as a flashlight or as a reading light. They are configured to function as one or the other, not both. This requires consumers to purchase more than one lighting device for different functions or uses which results in higher cost to them and more devices which must be carried with them.
Consequently, a need exists for a lighting device having dual functionality or use, both as a flashlight and as a book or reading light, which will overcome the drawbacks of the prior art without introducing any new problems in place thereof.